


all my trials, lord will soon be over

by valentulum



Series: cross my heart and hope to die (1950s au) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentulum/pseuds/valentulum
Summary: “fuck it,” she pulls the key out of the ignition and hops out, pulling her jacket on in one swift motion.a flash of lightning and then a crack off in the distance.yasha is moving with a purpose towards the looming, black painted doors when the figure bursts out.she can barely register what’s happening until her ass is wet on the ground and she’s looking up into a pair of bright blue eyes.yasha picks beau up (for the first time) in the pouring rain at midnight





	all my trials, lord will soon be over

**Author's Note:**

> another installment of the 1950s au. these are standalone one shots right now, but will build onto each other as i write more of the au.
> 
> title from elvis presley's "an american trilogy".

she’s driving home from work when she sees meets beau for the first time.

yasha’s cutting through the nice part of town because it’s raining and the middle of the night and she’s not necessarily worried about any danger, but her car is a convertible with a soft cover and the rain is definitely leaking in. she’s not playing any music, preferring to hear the pitter patter of the storm and the gentle thunder, which is how she hears the fight.

there’s screaming and slamming and yasha doesn’t mean to snoop but she can hear it through the fucking rain and she thinks that qualifies her to be privy to the goings on in this massive house.

yasha shifts gear and slows almost to a standstill. she can’t make out exact words, but she sees shadows moving through the thin curtains. a taller figure is gesturing wildly and aggressively, while a small, lithe figure seems to cower. yasha can’t tear her eyes away until the taller figure raises his hand and—

yasha immediately refocuses her gaze. she suddenly feels sadness and _rage_ and the urge to beat that fucker black and blue.

“fuck it,” she pulls the key out of the ignition and hops out, pulling her jacket on in one swift motion. a flash of lightning and then a _crack_ off in the distance. yasha is moving with a purpose towards the looming, black painted doors when the figure bursts out. she can barely register what’s happening until her ass is wet on the ground and she’s looking up into a pair of bright blue eyes that have turned bloodshot and puffy.

“i’m— i’m _so_ sorry, i didn’t mean to um, knock you down, i’m just,” the girl mumbles, talking almost too quickly for yasha to understand. yasha furrows her brow. there is a large welt on the side of the girl’s face that’s so red, it seems angry. she moves to touch it, on impulse.

the girl’s hand quickly flies to intercept yasha’s. she looks surprised at herself, and then immediately frowns.

“oh gosh, i didn’t mean to—“

“it is okay,” yasha says, tone even.

“you have good reflexes.”

the girl blushes, “thanks.” yasha starts to move to get up, the girl still straddling her lap.

“i guess i should get up too. right. sorry.” the girl is talking fast again.

“you do not have to apologize for everything, you know,” yasha says after the two have hoisted themselves up.

“sorry! um, habit. i guess.”

the rain has softened into a pitter-patter by now. yasha’s jeans are soaked though, and the girl isn’t much better.

“i do not mean to pry, but that man,” she gestures to the house. he is nowhere in sight, “is your...”

“father, i guess. not anymore though.” she’s bitter, spitting out her words.

yasha thinks for a moment, then asks, “do you want to stay for the night?”

• • •

“so you’re not a murderer, right?” the girl asks after a few minutes, which elicits a chuckle from yasha. 

“you ask this after you get into my car?”

the girl looks down at her hands, embarrassed, “i mean, i didn’t think–“ “it is okay,” yasha laughs, interrupting her.

“i did not expect someone who lives in menagerie hills to be more careful. but you will need to be. i am not a good person, by many peoples’ standards.”

“well, you’re helping me out. so i would bet you’re better than most. better than my parents, at least.”

“there is some truth in that,” yasha says, gaze hardening.

yasha’s turned off the main drag, onto a significantly smaller street. the buildings are high, mostly made of brick, with moss patches and ivy taking over large portions of the faces. the balconies are wrought iron and many have outdoor furniture well past their prime. the road is rough and patched, and yasha has to drive slowly to avoid stray animals.

she pulls in beside an unremarkable building, and pulls the key out of the ignition. yasha looks over at the girl in her passenger seat. she looks small and scared and younger than she probably is. yasha reaches her hand out to the girl’s which are clasped and in her lap. yasha’s are much larger, eclipsing hers.

“i know it does not seem like it, but i promise you, you will be okay. i will make sure that you are safe,” she says, looking into the girl’s eyes.

 the girl looks back, on the verge of tears again. she furrows her brow, thinking, before launching herself across the seat and wrapping herself around yasha. yasha’s arms are pinned to her sides, not expecting the hug. the girl is crying now, her tears streaking down the lapels of yasha’s jacket.

yasha rests her chin on top of the girl’s head, “you are safe now, i promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, i love to hear your thoughts. find me on tumblr at transbeauregard.


End file.
